Un Rêve Avare et l'Envy
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Des relations explosives, un rêve rehaussé d’avarice et l’Envie d’avoir Envy. Un alléchant complot des plus tordus qui réunira trois personnages, trois sentiments, et une seule nuit…à trois? Yaoi avec beaucoup de jus…de citron!XD Yaoi


**Un rêve avare et l'Envy**

**Chapitre Un :**_ Plaisir Explosif_

Il devait bien être vingt-trois heures trente lorsqu'une silhouette élancée s'enfuit en courant du manoir qui dominait le bout de la rue. Elle courut à en perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes et finit par ralentir, toutefois loin d'être fatiguée, car elle pouvait apercevoir, grâce à sa vue perçante, la silhouette de d'autres marcheurs nocturnes. Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention, l'ombre suivit une trajectoire en zigzag à travers les rues moins éclairées qui le mena un peu plus au centre de la ville endormie. Camouflé par ses vêtements, l'homme passa inaperçu sur l'artère principale et, heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'arrêta pour lui demander une information particulière. De toute façon, cette personne aurait sans doute eut une durée de vie très limitée puisque l'homme en question était on ne peut plus en colère et, ironie du sort, contre la colère lui-même.

**"P'tain de gamin pleurnichard et collant. Y'en a marre, cria-t-il à la face de la nuit silencieuse qui l'épiait depuis le début de sa marche. Y peut pas s'passer d'moi une p'tite minute. Envy par si Envy par là…grrrr, grogna l'homonculus alors qu'il relevait tout bonnement la tête pour se rendre compte que ses pas l'avait mené au dernier endroit où il aurait voulut être."**

En effet, devant le palmier ambulant se tenait un ensemble complexe d'édifices, il faut le spécifier, militaires qui lui rappelaient de très mauvais souvenirs. L'un de ces souvenirs avait très récemment réintégré l'Armée, belle gueule, beau gosse, mais avec cette fâcheuse tendance à tout vouloir faire exploser…Envy se raidit brusquement. C'était son imagination ou quelqu'un le suivait? Il devait être vraiment mort de fatigue pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus vite la personne qui le filait depuis quelques instants. Et tout ça par la faute de ce gamin. Envy échappa un juron. Il accéléra le pas, certain qu'il pourrait facilement distancer son suiveur et finir sa marche de santé avant de rentrer chez lui mais les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Accélérant davantage, l'homonculus se traita intérieurement d'imbécile. Pourquoi courrait-il? De quoi avait-il peur, lui qui était invincible?

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, s'attendant à se faire foncer dedans car son observateur silencieux n'aurait pas prévu un arrêt si subit, au lieu de quoi, deux bras puissants le saisirent par derrière pour le coller sur un torse des plus durs. Prisonnier, même si ce n'était que pour un instant, Envy se débattit avec force, une force comparable à celle des humains généraux, et, exaspéré par ses propres agissements, administra un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son poursuivant. Automatiquement, les bras le lâchèrent mais la vois qui souffla dans le silence de la nuit, eut l'effet d'un poison paralysant.

**"Toujours aussi accueillant, siffla la voix qui se cassa légèrement en raison de la douleur.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, jeta Envy qui s'en voulait maintenant à mort de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je te veux? Tu parle d'une façon de me dire bonjour. T'as bien faillit me casser une côte si t'avais frappé plus…**

**Envy se retourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur et, le saisissant par les cheveux, le souleva légèrement de terre avant de coller leur deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**

**-Kimbley…J'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça, déclara le palmier d'un ton menaçant, alors soit tu me dis ce que tu veux, soit je t'EXPLOSE ta bouille d'ange, termina-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot qui lui faisait tant d'effet.**

**- Ce que je veux…c'est d'abord que tu me dépose, fit remarquer Kimbley et une fois que cela fut fait : Ensuite je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne referas plus un truc pareil, dit-il à son tour un faisant un pas vers sa prochaine victime, parce que tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère n'est-ce pas, Envy, insista-t-il en faisant lentement glisser sa main vers le bas-ventre du vert qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bien difficilement."**

Pourquoi se sentait-il si inférieur en présence de l'Alchimiste Écarlate? Quelle était cette étrange fascination qui l'empêchait de le transpercer d'un coup d'épée? Et cette domination? Car bien qu'Envy se soit montré plutôt violent, un seul coup d'œil au visage paisible de l'homme aux cheveux longs lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le croyait pas capable d'une sincère domination à son égard. Kimbley était son maître et c'était justement ce terrible sentiment qui l'assaillait à ce moment même où sa main, avars de le sentir, pressait doucement la légère bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon. Un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres mi-closes alors que la seconde d'après, il le repoussait violemment, les joues rougies de honte de s'être laissé avoir si facilement.

Dans une attitude typiquement humaine, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, tentant, bien en vain, de ramener les gémissements qui l'avaient si facilement trahi. Kimbley laissa échapper un rire moqueur car, malgré la noirceur de la nuit, il n'avait rien manqué de la réaction offensée d'Envy. Ce dernier, encore plus vexé, lui tourna le dos avec l'intention de retourner chez lui lorsque l'alchimiste le retint fermement par le bras. En un battement de cœur, l'homonculus se retrouva coincé entre les bras de l'homme et son puissant torse. N'ayant aucun autre choix que de relever la tête pour éviter l'asphyxie, Envy se prit au piège en plongeant son regard dans les yeux dorés de l'homme qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Quelque chose se brisa dans la tête du palmier. Sa conscience? Sa fierté? Il ne put le dire sur l'instant mais, décidé à ranger de côté ses interrogations, il se laissa aller contre l'alchimiste écarlate avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, il ferma momentanément les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte se raffermir. Respirant lentement afin de calmer de son mieux les battements inégaux de son cœur, l'homonculus s'emplit d'un parfum musqué, celui de ces nombreuses nuits passées dans le lit de l'homme qui le tenait dans ses bras…

**"Je préfère quand tu te soumets facilement Vyvy, susurra l'homme aux cheveux longs à l'oreille de celui qui frémit légèrement en entendant ce petit surnom qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, lui avait manqué.**

**- M'appel pas comme ça, se défendit tout de même l'homme, plus pour sauver sa dignité que par réel désir.**

**- Allons, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aime plus ce petit nom, répliqua-t-il, ayant repéré la légère accélération de son souffle à travers le tissu de son vêtement."**

Envy, incapable de cacher plus longtemps le trouble que la proximité de leur corps lui procurait, releva vivement la tête, accrochant un instant le regard doré de Kimbley avant de violemment écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord surpris par cette réaction plutôt anormal de la part d'un palmier alors qu'il avait tenté de le repousser un peu plus tôt, l'homme ne laissa passer qu'une seconde avant de l'emprisonner dans ses bras, répondant avec ardeur à son baiser pressant. Un tiraillement se fit sentir au niveau de son entre-jambe alors qu'Envy se pressait davantage contre lui, légèrement frissonnant. À regret, il mit fin au baiser, le visage de l'homonculus dans ses mains, avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier.

**"Que dirais-tu de venir te réchauffer…dans mon lit?**

**-Mais t'es malade? Ça va pas la tête?! Et comment j'entre au Q.G moi, s'écria Envy qui savait très bien que son ancien amant n'avait jamais voulut de chambre hors des murs de Q.G qui l'avait réintégré à l'Armée.**

**- Et bien…Edward n'est pas encore rentré de mission et je me disais que…**

**- Nah nah nah, répliqua du tac au tac le palmier en secouant ses longs cheveux verts. Pas question de prendre l'apparence de ce nabot pas plus grand qu'un nain.**

**- Dans ce cas…Mustang, proposa innocemment l'alchimiste.**

**- Et tu permettre de me mater? Pas question.**

**- T'es difficile Vyvy…**

**- T'es déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, bougonna-t-il."**

En un battement de cils, Kimbley se retrouva face à un nain blond qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était des plus craquant. Sans pour autant se gêner, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de s'éloigner promptement, espérant ainsi aiguiser les nerfs d'Envy qui détestait ce genre d'agacement. En effet, il se fit vite rattraper par Edward qui lui administra un puissant coup de poing sur l'épaule mais cette fois, il reçut en plein ventre la riposte de l'homme qui avait décidé de profiter de son grade plus élevé pour tabasser son faux subordonné. Edward Elric était devenu, sur une demande spéciale du Général Mustang lui-même, le nouveau, et seul, subordonné du tout récemment gradé, Colonel Kimbley. Certain s'entendait pour dire que le fameux Colonel avait chaudement négocié ce partage du fullmetal mais les deux principaux concernés savaient bien qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen qu'employait Mustang pour avoir le renégat à l'œil.

Sachant justement qu'il aurait envie d'un peu de compagnie, le supérieur avait envoyé Edward en mission le jour même, étant certain qu'il devrait dormir ailleurs cette nuit-là; c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le militaire était si confiant à l'idée que son amant prenne l'apparence du dit blondinet. Ils passeraient ainsi sans encombre dans les couloirs du Q.G qui devaient, de toute façon, être déserts à cette heure mais Kimbley avait appris, avec le temps, à ne jamais être trop prudent. Ils arrivèrent bien assez vite et, contre toute attente, ne croisèrent qu'un ou deux militaires, de simples soldats, qui leur adressèrent un respectueux hochement de tête.

Loin d'avoir besoin d'un guide pour trouver le chemin qui menait à la porte de la chambre d'un des plus importants de ces amants du moment, Envy se laissa toutefois mené, en bon petit subordonné, jusqu'à destination. Une fois la porte franchit, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Kimbley venait de la verrouiller, ainsi certain que personne ne les dérangerait et reprit prestement sa forme d'homonculus. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait plaquer contre le bois de cette même porte alors que le genou de son homme appuyait dangereusement sur la bosse qui déformait légèrement son pantalon moulant. Réprimant juste à temps un gémissement, l'homonculus de l'envie n'en pu plus et lança ses bras en avant pour férocement empoigner la nuque de Kimbley qui ne put que sourire de constater qu'il faisait toujours autant d'effet à son partenaire. Relevant une des jambes du palmier, l'alchimiste accentua la pression de sa jambe en rapprochant son bassin de celui d'Envy qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir.

Nouant alors ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme au regard pénétrant, l'envie gémit lorsque son membre frôla le sien, l'excitant pourtant davantage. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il ne lui permit toutefois pas à sa langue de trouver la sienne, se contentant de sauvages baisers pour défouler ses ardeurs. Bien vite, il obtenu satisfaction lorsque Kimbley grogna; son membre étouffait depuis déjà quelques minutes et Envy, pour faire exprès, avait commencé à lui mordiller le cou tout en faisant onduler son bassin contre le sien. Faisant jouer les puissants muscles de ses bras, il le retint par le dessous des jambes et le transporta, toujours dans la même position, jusqu'à son lit qui les attendait patiemment.

Tout en reprenant possession des lèvres de l'homonculus de l'envie, Kimbley du avouer que même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et demi qu'il n'avait pas touché d'homme, il arrivait plutôt bien à se contrôler mais…le pourrait-il pendant longtemps lorsqu'Envy déciderait de se mettre de la partie? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Déposant avec douceur le corps légèrement tremblant du concerné sur son matelas moelleux, l'homme aux cheveux longs ne remarqua pas que l'élastique qui les retenait avait glissé déployant ainsi un véritable rideau sombre autour de son visage. Ne manquait plus qu'un léger durcissement dans ce regard doré pour qu'Envy ne s'abandonne complètement aux mains de cet ange déchu…

Bien que très énervé par le déroulement des choses, Envy n'avait ni la force ni le désir de repousser Kimbley qui lui servit un regard enflammé alors qu'il le posait sur le matelas moelleux. À peine eut-il le dos confortablement callé dans les draps soyeux que le poids du corps de l'alchimiste pesait sur lui. Ô oui, il adorait se sentir ainsi écrasé par ce merveilleux corps. N'en pouvant plus, l'homonculus cambra légèrement le dos pour s'approcher davantage de son compagnon et lui tendit ses lèvres dans une moue à demi boudeuse. Bouillant depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, l'homme ne se fit pas prier et embrassa fougueusement Envy qui ne put réprimer un petit gémissement de surprise devant tant de désir. Bien sur il était l'Envie mais il ne s'était jamais habitué à l'effet qu'il faisait à des hommes tels que Kimbley.

Un autre gémissement se fit entendre mais cette fois, il résonna longtemps dans l'atmosphère fébrile de la chambre car les lèvres pulpeuses de l'homme aux cheveux sombres ne couvraient plus les siennes. Par contre, elles étaient lentement descendues jusqu'à atteindre la chaire douce au creux de sa clavicule. Décidément, cet homme le connaissait trop bien. Une légère morsure le fit se cambrer davantage alors qu'une langue chaude lui léchait la gorge. Ce ne fut pas bien pour que Kimbley dévêtisse entièrement son amant qui ne protesta pas au contraire, il lui arracha presque sa chemise, mais alors qu'il voulut faire subir le même sort à son pantalon, les mains du concerné l'arrêtèrent. En peu de temps, l'alchimiste réussit à lui retenir les poignets au dessus de la tête à l'aide de sa ceinture qu'il noua aux montures de son lit.

Pris au piège, Envy sentit d'abord une peur grandissante lui enserrer le ventre subitement remplacé par un feu bouillant qui lui irradia littéralement les reins. La main de Kimbley venait de se poser sur son membre à demi érigé et il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour qu'il se dresse entièrement. Une poigne un peu molle se referma alors sur le sexe d'Envy mais il ne douta pas un instant que s'il devait jouir, ce serait à cause de cette main. Pour l'instant, l'attention de Kimbley semblait concentrée sur les deux petites pointes de chairs de ses pectoraux qu'il fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts alors que sa bouche s'emparait de la seconde. Un râle de plaisir fusa alors de la bouche de l'homonculus lorsqu'il sentit, en plus de cette douce torture, l'autre main de son amant qui jouait avec sa verge tendue.

Délaissant momentanément sa poitrine endolorie, l'homme aux yeux dorés fit lentement courir ses lèvres sur le ventre plat et découpé d'Envy qui ne put plonger ses mains dans la longue chevelure de son amant puisqu'elles étaient solidement attachées. Mais alors que la bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de son entre-jambe, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que son sexe palpitait dans la main de ce dernier et rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller en gémissant d'impatience. Les lèvres s'attardèrent un instant sur le nombril et la ligne de poils qui menait inévitablement au membre turgescent avant de reprendre leur descente. Kimlbey s'arrêta un moment, savourant cet état d'impatience et de désir dans lequel il avait plongé Envy et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors que, du bout de la langue, il goûta la douce peau du gland.

Un frisson parcourut le palmier; une véritable explosion de plaisir lui incendiait le bas du ventre et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas retenir les incessants gémissements qui ponctuaient chaque coup de langue avide. Bientôt, un étau humide et brulant lui enserra le sexe en y exerçant une forte pression qui lui fit complètement perdre la tête. Un lent mouvement de va-et-vient commença alors que, tout doucement, l'explosion de la jouissance approcha; Envy ne put se retenir davantage et retomba dans ses souvenirs des dernières nuits passé avec l'alchimiste écarlate.

**'' Ah…Zolf…, gémit-il, ignorant complètement ce que ce nom provoquerait chez le dénommé.''**

Ce dernier releva vivement la tête, une soudaine explosion de chaleur venant de gorger son membre coincé, et plongea un regard voilé de violent désir à son uke qui frissonna en reconnaissant son erreur. Sans avertissement, Kimbley releva les jambes d'Envy afin qu'il se retrouve soulevé du matelas et goba tout rond son membre en le prenant en entier dans sa bouche. Un cri de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de l'homonculus alors que l'alchimiste l'enfonçant davantage jusqu'à taper le fond de sa gorge. Puis, plus rien. Kimbley avait relâché son emprise sur son membre et ses jambes mais le regard de prédateur qu'il lança à l'homme vert le paralysa. Jamais il n'avait vu tant de désir dans ses yeux!

**'' J'adore…quand tu m'appel ainsi…Envy, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, la voix coupée par le désir trop grand.''**

Désormais, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même le regard à demi apeuré de son amant qui commença à onduler des hanches malgré lui. En un instant, Kimbley se retrouva complètement nu et s'allongea sur le corps chaud d'Envy qui palpitait d'excitation. Aucun autre préliminaire n'eut besoin d'être effectué car un simple touché permit à Kimbley de constater que l'intimité du vert était déjà humidifiée à cause de l'excitation. Il n'eut besoin que d'un puissant coup de bassin, qui lui arracha un léger grimacement, pour le pénétrer. Aussitôt, les gémissements d'Envy se succédèrent à mesure que ses allées et venues le rapprochait un peu plus de sa prostate.

Toujours enchaîné au montant du lit, l'homonculus ne put que bouger en rythme et écarter davantage les cuisses pour donner plus d'espace de mouvement à cet homme qui faisait dangereusement monter la tension dans son membre. Ne s'en préoccupant aucunement, Kimbley focalisa toute son attention sur ce visage qu'il s'était promis de faire hurler de plaisir. Ce nom, qui avait été prononcé avec tant de passion, lui avait littéralement embrouillé l'esprit, le rendant fou d'un désir qui menaçait à tout moment d'exploser. D'ailleurs, ses mouvements de bassin se transformèrent rapidement en véritable labour et Envy, qui ne put contenir davantage son plaisir, se répandit entre leur deux corps dans un long cri.

Ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'une deuxième jouissance pourrait grandement incommodé son amant, Kimbley redoubla d'ardeur et plongea encore plus profondément en lui alors que ces cris se transformaient lentement en plainte de plus en plus sonores et puissantes. Cette explosion de désir ardent se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé; Zolf, rendu à demi fou par le plaisir, poussa une dernière fois contre la prostate d'Envy qui se vida pour une deuxième fois alors que l'homme aux cheveux longs le remplissait de sa semence. Complètement vidé d'énergie, il s'écroula lourdement sur le pauvre corps de l'homonculus qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Se retirant enfin, il put constater l'étendue des dégâts à travers le regard vide de son amant; il s'était évanouit.

L'enlaçant alors tendrement, Kimbley eut un tendre sourire en regrettant déjà que la fin de ce merveilleux rêve ne soit arrivée. Il s'écoulerait certainement plusieurs semaines avant que l'homonculus de l'Envie ne veuille le revoir ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, le peinait un peu. Envy restait, malgré les nombreuses passées à le faire sien, comme un désir inaccessible, fugace, volage qu'il ne pouvait saisir que l'espace d'une nuit trop brève à son goût. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, l'alchimiste écarlate l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se caller confortablement dans son lit en serrant son homme contre lui. Bien sur le lendemain matin serait une véritable explosion de colère, de sarcasme et de faux regrets venant de la part du palmier ambulant mais c'était bien peu payer en échange de cette fabuleuse nuit.

C'est avec un sourire des plus satisfaits que Kimbley s'endormit, réduisant encore un peu l'espace qui séparait son corps de celui d'Envy en se disant que ces cris passionnés qui sortaient de la bouche de cet homme lui plaisaient encore plus que le son d'un building en explosion…

_Voici Voilou. Le premier chapitre d'une série de 4 qui, j'espère, alimentera vos envy les plus fous (Oh désolé pour le jeu de mot XD) J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et vous avertis d'avance que le prochain chapitre sera plus…avars ;)_

_À bientôt, _

_Akai Tenshi_


End file.
